


Harmony

by roseey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Our dawn is hotter than your day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseey/pseuds/roseey
Summary: 'Us, standing bare to the first rays of sunshine.' Soonyoung says. 'Something that happens a lot in dramas.''Life is but a stage.''Then this Kwon Soonyoung's character must like this Lee Jihoon.....a lot' Soonyoung's eyes carried a little hint of earnestness.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 58





	Harmony

The air is horridly cold in mid November, except Jihoon braves his upper body clad only in a thin pink sweater. 

The tenth floor of their college campus is a spot where no one dares to tread. When a building is three decades old, legends and built up stories follow shortly, thanks to the vivid imagination of a bored speculator. 

Jihoon's cute white sneakers makes screeching noises against the wet floor of the terrace, and that earns one Kwon Soonyoung's attention. 

The dance major's newly bleached hair gets ruffled in the early morning's wind, face void of any brightness but his barely opened eyes reflects light more than the glimmering scantly present stars. 

Jihoon tries not to grin- a reflexive motion that sets up whenever his eyes fall on Soonyoung. It is not that he hates it, but he didn't want to outright declare how the elder is making him feel good. A voice pipes up and says "Idiot, he knows it already."

Soonyoung gives a lopsided smile, as Jihoon pushes himself against the safety of the metal rail, futilely suppressing the shiver that's racking through his body. The dancer maintains silence, which is very uncharacteristic of him. 

Jihoon, however, does not mind it, casually maintaining the peace. 

'Mornings are calm, don't you think?' Soonyoung inquires, voice laden with subdued fascination. 

Holed up in the studio all night gets Jihoon and Soonyoung tired beyond the point of toleration. Their routine must find them no packed for a deep slumber until noon; sometimes on the couch, nestling against each other in their shared apartment.

'I thought you would be begging me to leave for home, now.' Jihoon tosses his hair back, wishing he had brought his head band or a snap back. He usually does, but the previous day seems to be an exception. 

'I was.' Soonyoung says. 'I thought I could come up here for a while until you proof read the recordings. And guess what greeted me?' 

Jihoon chuckles softly. 'What greeted you?' 

'This beautiful sky!' Soonyoung's excitement sounds similar to a child's. 'It wasn't exactly dark. It has hues of pink and orange, a good amount of stars and look at there- the moon is still in the sky.' 

Jihoon follows Soonyoung's finger pointing and hums at the sight of translucent moon, desperately clinging on to the bright skies, probably wanting to stay a little longer than it should.

He says that much. 

'Why can't the moon be always in the sky?' Soonyoung whines and Jihoon fondly ruffles the elder's hair, just like what the wind did. 

'It is always there. It's us who can't see it in the brightness of the sun.' 

Soonyoung holds Jihoon's hands, that had somehow ascended up the sleeves of his pink sweater. The dancer must have noticed his unconscious attempt to warm himself. 

Soonyoung is attentive like that. 

It doesn't just limit to buying him food and reminding him to sleep. The elder's gestures are small and meaningful, like-

'Even if the sun is away, it makes the moon shine, doesn't it?' Soonyoung muses. 'The colors can hide their communication, but they have their own story- _just right there.'_

Jihoon knows Soonyoung is someone who takes inspiration from smallest of things. His creativity germinates from unexpected sources and that's one reasons why he's the popular and well known choreographer in the campus. 

'What about the clouds then?' Jihoon indulges, genuinely interested by the elder's metaphoric understanding. 'What part do they play?' 

'Wind.' 

'Wind?' 

Soonyoung hums, pulling Jihoon closer into his arms, hugging him from back. 'They make Lee Jihoon cold?'

Jihoon maneuvers his body to swat the elder's head but Soonyoung easily manages to dodge it, happily laughing at the poor attempt. Soonyoung is donning a simple white full sleeved tee and it smells so much like him- dried sweat, detergent and deodorant. 

It spells comfort to Jihoon. 

The rumble of Soonyoung's chest transfers to Jihoon's as well, which he savors like a treat stolen from the streets. 

Warm silence settles over them as Jihoon relishes in the newly provided comfort. The sun rises, peeking shyly over the horizon, obscured by many skyscrapers of Seoul city. 

'So....' Jihoon breathily starts, wondering if Soonyoung would be able to catch his words. 'What's with the wind and clouds?' 

'Clouds are our miseries and insecurities-' Soonyoung says as he dovetails his fingers with Jihoon's, carefully leaning his head down on the music major's. 'Their main goal is to deviate from our path- but they are something similar to mirage. They are not real...they are clubbed mist, after all.'

Jihoon feels warm orange light fall over them, the sound of birds chirping reaching his ears. 

'Sky without clouds is rare.' He says, as an afterthought. 

'Just like our life.' Soonyoung reaffirms. 'When world turns its face against us, end of the day finding hopeless and frustrated- a morning always comes with a wind, brushing away our worries-'

'-moving the clouds away from the gleaming sun.' Jihoon finishes it for him. 

'Yeah...' Soonyoung replies. 

'But skies look beautiful with clouds, don't they?' Jihoon asks, craning his neck back. He feels much warmer in Soonyoung's hold despite having no room to move around. The lack of freedom doesn't concerns him much. 

'That's the best part.' Soonyoung agrees. 'The clouds make it beautiful, their absence however is a bliss. You must know about the beauty of melancholy.' 

Jihoon thinks about their song "Smile flower".

_"We should write something warm and sad, Hoonie. Something emotional, melancholic but in a beautiful way."_

It's like Soonyoung holds the remote button to his inspiration. A word from the dancer had him jot down the words, creating a harmony even before a tune could be belted. 

Jihoon cromposes songs, but with Soonyoung, he creates a _story_. 

'This is nice.' 

Jihoon hums in question.

'Us, standing bare to the first rays of sunshine.' Soonyoung says. 'Something that happens a lot in dramas.' 

'Life is but a stage.' 

'Then this Kwon Soonyoung's character must like this Lee Jihoon.....a _lot_ ' Soonyoung's eyes carried a little hint of earnestness.

Jihoon chuckled, turning around to hook his arms over the dancer's shoulder. 'Like the sun and moon?' 

Soonyoung mildly shook his head. 

'Nah, they are out dated. Like the dawn and day....you are my beginning and I am your end.' 

'You cheesy fucker!' 

The elder didn't mind the jab, simply leaning to affirm his notion with a plain kiss planted against his best friend's lips. It wasn't electric or soul piercing. It felt like a regular cup of coffee Jihoon has every morning, a mid day message he receives from his mother and a humble abode that welcomes him with open hands. It's simple but significant. 

No more questions were raised. There was no need. 

A small smile was shared and they stood there, in each other's embrace.

What they have doesn't require verbal declaration. 

Soonyoung and Jihoon- they are bound to happen anyways. 

Well, it is absurd to dance with no music, right?

Five years later, a digital album was on a wooden table, next to a photo frame of two men smiling happily at each other.

Memories they created have materialized into music, photographs and one beautiful love story. 

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive my word vomit.  
> Soonhoon+Our dawn is hotter than your day = pure bliss.


End file.
